Some things can never be forgotten
by Absolutely pointless
Summary: A series of short stories in which the titans remember their pasts and the events that made them who they are today. Chapter 4 is up, all about Beast Boy. Read and review if you want. Slight romance (Complete)
1. Some things are never fogotten

Hope y'all like this story. I think it sucks, just like all my other stories.

Some things can never be forgotten

"Come on Raven you can't win" smiled Robin as he watched Raven try and think of a move to help her beat him.

"I don't lose boy wonder" replied Raven as she looked up from the chess board at him.

"First time for everything" smiled Robin as he placed his arms behind his head and leaned back on his chair. Raven just grumbled something under her breath as she looked back down at the board. Robin was right no matter what move she made Robin would win.

"Stupid game" she said angrily making a lamp on the wall explode suddenly.

"Does that mean?" asked robin as he smiled at her even more.

"I surrender" sighed Raven as she held up her hand in defeat. Robin cheered as he reached over and shook Raven's hand.

"Well you know what this means" smiled Robin as he rubbed his hands together.

"I guess I'm your slave" sighed Raven as she stood up and bowed at Robin, "What will have me do first master?" she asked as she awaited her first task.

"I want you go and tidy Beast Boy's room my slave" said Robin as he struggled to keep the smile off his face.

"You have got to be kidding me" exclaimed Raven as she looked at Robin.

"no now chop chop time is money" smiled Robin as he pushed her towards the corridor that lead to Beast Boy's room.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Raven looked up at the large metal door that said Beast Boy. She sighed as she opened it and soon became buried underneath a pile of dirty T shirts, trousers, socks and underwear.

"He'll pay for this!" hissed Raven angrily as she removed a pair of Beast boy's boxers from her head, making all the lights in the corridor explode suddenly.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

"Have you finished yet?" asked Robin as he poked his head around the corner of Beast Boy's door. Raven glared at him as she put the last sock into the wash basket.

"Yes master" she said wearily as she pushed past him, carrying the basket over her head with her powers.

"Good now you can go and tidy both mine and Cyborg's room" smiled Robin as he followed after her. Raven instantly stopped in her tacks, the wash basket suddenly exploded raining Beast boy's dirty clothes all over the corridor.

"I am not your maid" she hissed as she turned and glared at Robin. She could feel her rage getting the better of her and struggled to regain control over it.

"Watch that temper Raven we don't want your daddy breaking out do we?" said Robin as she turned away from him and began picking the clothes up again.

"At least I have a father!" yelled Raven as she turned round and glared at him again, "Robin I'm sorry I didn't mean it" she said as she regained control and looked at him. Robin didn't hear her even speak he just simply turned away from her and walked slowly down the corridor.

"Please forgive me Robin I was angry and…." said Raven as she followed after him and tries to spin him around. Robin raised his arm and pushed her away from him, making her back and arm hit against the wall. He raised his fist and slammed it into the wall beside her head, making his hand make s sick cracking noise.

"Leave me alone" he said softly as he looked at her, his face showed no emotion but the tears that crept out from beneath his mask showed her what he was feeling inside. He turned away again and resumed his lonely walk towards his room. The last thing Raven heard was the sound of him slamming his door behind him.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Robin roared in fury and sadness as he smashed his fist into his punching bag, making the heavy bag fail about on it's chain. He eventually stopped and fell to his knees crying heavily.

"Robin are you ok?" asked Raven as she stepped out of the shadows and looked at him.

"I couldn't save them" said robin as he took off his mask and looked at it, "I failed them".

"Robin I'm sorry" said Raven as she took a small step towards him, she struggled to hold back her sadness.

"They died on June 16th, it was a Sunday" said Robin as he reached into his belt and pulled out a small picture of his parents, "I remember my father giving me some money so I could buy myself some ice cream. I was so happy as I ran to the ice cream stall, 'one chocolate ice cream' was what I asked for, I used to love eating chocolate ice cream". Raven was now standing beside him and quietly sat down next to him and looked at the picture.

"I was about to run back to my parents until I saw Mr Drake talking to someone I had never seen before. I hid underneath some old clown clothes and listened as the man threatened to hurt the performers if he wasn't paid money. The man was Anthony Zucco, a well known crime lord who operated in Gotham at the time. Anyway Mr Drake refused to pay him and that's when they found me, my ice cream fell onto my hand and made me yelp because of the cold" Robin smiled as he remembered how cold the ice cream felt against his skin, "That's when I ran away, they didn't catch me of course I was to fast but sometimes I wish they had"

"Robin it wasn't your fault" said Raven as she tried to comfort him, but her words fell upon deaf ears.

"Later that night my parents where attempting to do the Death Drop stunt, the wire snapped as they both flew through the air. I watched as they fell to the ground, I couldn't save them Raven." he said as he broke down into tears again and slammed his hand into the ground, "I killed them, if I had only told them about Zucco then they would still be alive" he said as he buried his face in his hands, the picture of his parents fell out of hand.

"But you wouldn't" said Raven as she looked at him. Robin just looked at her and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry for talking about your father, I know how much you hate him" said Robin as he stood back up and put his mask back on. Raven was about to say sorry to him until Robin placed his finger over her lips.

"Don't even think about it" he said as he removed it and looked at her. He smiled at before he turned away and left her standing alone in his room. Raven bent over and picked up the picture of Robin's parents and smiled as looked at their smiling faces.

"He still loves you both dearly" she said as she wiped away her tears and returned the picture to it's rightful place on Robin's bed side table. She fixed herself before she left the room and followed after Robin. A slight wind suddenly blew through Robin's room making the picture of his parents turn upside down, revealing a hand written message on the back.

__

To our little Robin, never forget that we still love you with all our hearts.


	2. Some things never go away

Ok this chapter really sucks so I beg for your forgiveness, I'm really sorry.

SOME THINGS CAN NEVER BE FORGOTTEN

Some things never go away

Beast Boy came bouncing into the living area of Titan's Tower with Terra arm wrapped around his own. They where soon followed by the rest of the Titan's each of them talking amongst themselves.

"Oh hey Raven we where just going to go play some volley ball you wanna come with?" asked Beast Boy as he looked at her, gently unravelling Terra's arm from his.

"No thank you" replied Raven coldly not even bothering to open her eyes to acknowledge his existence.

"Why not Raven?" asked Robin as he walked over to her and forced her to look at him in the face.

"I said NO!" yelled Raven as she glared up at robin, making him back away from her slowly. Raven snorted as she stood back up and walked in the direction of her room, forcing anyone that was in her way to move.

"Dude what is her deal?" asked Beast Boy as looked up from the place he was hiding.

"Raven" said Cyborg under his breath as he continued to look at the corridor that lead to her room.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

Raven sat alone in her darkened room, floating a few inches above her bed. She was disturbed by a gently knocking at her door, making her grumble something under her breath as she landed gently on top of her bed.

"What?" she asked harshly as she opened the door and saw Cyborg's goofy face smiling back at her.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked as he looked at her, the goofy smile was still on his face.

"Do what?" replied Raven in her usual monotone voice as she looked at large metal friend.

"Why do you always run to your room when we're all about to have fun?" asked Cyborg as he looked at her, his human eye begged for an answer. Raven let out a slight sigh as she put up her hood and looked once again at Cyborg's face.

"You know why" she said emotionally, but Cyborg noticed that she had slight hint of sadness in her voice.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked making Raven look at her friend strangely. Part of her didn't want to talk to him about it but a small voice kept telling her it would make her feel better.

"Ok" she said finally as she walked back into room allowing Cyborg to pass over the threshold and enter the place she never let anyone except Starfire enter. Cyborg looked around him nervously for a place to sit and saw raven's hand mirror lying on the top of her bed, he nearly fell over when his eyes locked on it making Raven smile slightly and sigh as she picked it up and placed it on her bed side table.

"So where can I sit?" asked Cyborg nervously as he rubbed his arm and looked at Raven.

"Where ever you want" replied Raven as she sat cross legged on her bed and looked at him. Cyborg smiled and moved closer to herbed and sat down on it, making sure he kept as far away as he could from Raven's mirror, he still had nightmare's about the last time he went into it. They both I silence as Cyborg tried to think of something smart to say but his mind kept drawing a blank.

"So what's the matter?" asked Cyborg eventually braking the silence between them. Raven just gave him a look making Cyborg tremble slightly.

"I'm losing control over him" replied Raven emotionlessly as she took down her hood and looked at Cyborg. Her voice may have sounded void of emotion but her eyes told him that the subject caused her great sadness.

"Who?" asked Cyborg before he could even think, making him mentally kick himself in the butt.

"My father, Trigon" sighed Raven as she felt him laugh in her head, "I am the result of his unholy union with my mother, he came to earth and tricked her into believing that he was a handsome young man and forced her to marry him. After she found out that he was really a demon bent on destroying everything my mother tried to kill herself but she was taken away from my father by the people of Azarath, the place where I was born"

"I always wondered where you got that chant from" remarked Cyborg making Raven smile slightly at him.

"I was raised by my mother and a beautiful lady named Azar, she was the person who taught me how to keep my emotions under control, she told me it was the only way to keep Trigon's evil contained within me. When I was ten Azar sadly passed away, I was devastated she had been like a mother to me, that's when my real mother began to care of me again" said Raven before she stopped and fought to hold back her tears at the memory of Azar.

"You must really miss her" said Cyborg as he placed his hand on her shoulder and looked lovingly into her eyes. Raven couldn't help but smile as she looked into his eyes, she felt safe when she was with him.

"Anyway three years after that day Trigon appeared on Azarath, he was determined to take me and make me his. That was the first time I used my powers, I wasn't going to let him take me away, unfortunately Trigon saw my potential and managed to put some of his own evil soul inside of me, he is hoping to one day gain control of me from the inside, hence the 'big red dude' in my head. He is the manifestation of my father's evil and it's always looking for a way to escape, that's why I can never allow myself to feel anything, that's why I can't have fun" said Raven sadly as she moved Cyborg's hand off of her shoulder and put her hood back over her head.

"Wow I didn't know it was that bad" said Cyborg as he looked at his friend, he found that he had an all new level of respect for Raven. He knew it was tough being a teenager but she had to constantly fight against her demon of a father, never resting, never even being allowed to feel happy or even love.

"Now f you don't mind I have to meditate" said raven softly as she pointed at her door, making Cyborg instantly get the message.

"I'll make sure your not disturbed" he said as he smiled at her before he walked out of her room, "Oh and Raven?"

"Yes?" replied Raven as she looked up and saw his head sticking around the corner of her door.

"Take care of yourself" he smiled before his head disappeared leaving Raven alone in her room. Raven smiled again before she resumed her meditation, floating just a few inches above her bed.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

"So is she ok?" asked Robin as e stepped out of the shadows from behind Cyborg making the metal giant jump slightly.

"I hope so" replied Cyborg as he looked at Robin. "I really hope so".

Told you it sucked anyway I hope you enjoyed it (even though I know you didn't). Ok remember to stay safe ok?

Later days


	3. Some thing’s can never be taken away

This is going to be a really short chapter…sorry but writing is hard sometimes.

SOME THINGS CAN NEVER BE FORGOTTEN

Some thing's can never be taken away

Cyborg laughed as Beast Boy chased him around the Tower, much to Raven's displeasure.

"Dude I am so going to make you pay!" panted an exhausted Beast Boy, his usually green skin was now a dark shade of purple.

"What that colour really suits you" replied a smiling Cyborg as he stopped running and looked at the worn out Beast Boy.

"Would you two please be a little more quiet?" asked Raven as she looked up from her book, her voice seemed dry of almost all emotion, but her amethyst eyes burned with a wild rage towards them.

"QUIET…LOOK AT WHAT HE DID TO ME!!!" screamed Beast Boy as he glared at Raven, "I look like a grape". His comment made Cyborg once again burst into laughter, making both Beast Boy and Raven grow even more enraged.

"Grape man that's funny" laughed Cyborg as he attempted to get his laughter under control.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUPID ROBOT!" yelled Beast Boy before he had time to think. He knew he was wrong for saying that but he didn't care, he simply shook away any guilt and left the room. Cyborg slumped onto the ground, his hands began to tremble uncontrollably.

"You ok?" asked Raven as she walked over to him, she was as shocked as he was by what Beast Boy had just said but she trying her best not to let it show.

"Do I look ok?" replied Cyborg with anger and sadness in is voice as he looked up at Raven, his human eye showed the sadness she was feeling but his robotic eye burned with his hatred towards Beast Boy.

"I was just asking" replied Raven sharply as she put her arms on her side and looked at him.

"And I answered" growled Cyborg as he stood back up and walked towards the corridor that lead to his room. Raven could only watch as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving her confused and worried about him.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

__

"I'm sorry Vic but I had to do it" said a grey haired man, he was standing next to Cyborg as he lay on what looked like a hospital bed.

"Why couldn't you just let me die?" replied Cyborg as he opened his eyes and looked at the man, his human eye burned with a furious anger.

"I love you son" said the man as tears fell from his old tired eyes.

"I'm not your son, I want nothing to do with you" said Cyborg coldly as he turned his head away from the man.

"But Victor…" said the man but it was no good his words fell upon deaf ears. He sighed sadly as he walked away from the bed leaving Cyborg alone in the hospital room.

"Why didn't you let me die?" was all he asked himself as he cried himself to sleep.

……………………………….................................................................................................................

"What happened to make you feel like that?" asked Raven snapping Cyborg out of his memories.

"What do you think?" replied Cyborg as he looked at her, "I mean look at me I'm a freak!" he yelled as he rammed his fist through a wall.

"You see I can't even feel pain like a normal human!" he exclaimed as he pulled his huge fist free and showed it to her.

"You still haven't answered my question" remarked Raven after a brief period of tense silence between them.

"Why do you even care?" asked Cyborg as he turned his back to her and walked back towards his bed Raven just frowned and placed her hands on her side as she watched him.

"I care because you're my friend" said Raven softly as she walked towards him, "You're my friend Cyborg nothing could ever change that" she smiled at him making a small grin creep onto his face.

"Vic my name is Vic" said Cyborg as he turned round and looked at her, his small smile had now turned into a huge grim, "What do you want to know?"

"Why do you hate your father?" replied Raven as she sat on his bed and looked up at him. Cyborg sat down next to her and made himself comfortable as he took a deep breath.

"My father did this to me" he said as he looked at himself again, "He was a scientist, a really good one at that, anyway he and my mother, another brilliant scientist, where working on creating the first inter dimensional gateway".  
"What happened?" asked Raven, her interest had strangely been caught by the talk of inter dimensional gateways.

"Something broke through the dimensional barrier, the thing killed my mother and attacked me. Tore my face and body apart before it was finally killed, that's when my father did this to me" said Cyborg as he wiped away any tears that had formed in his human eye, "I should have died that day but my father didn't allow me that, he made it so that I could never die short of a nuclear explosion. I hated him for that, should have let me die!" he yelled as he stood up and rammed his fist into the wall again, this time making the thing collapse on top of him.

"But if he did you couldn't be here today, you wouldn't have made this city safe for people to walk through at night" said raven as the dust of the wall began to settle around her, "And if you had died on that day then you wouldn't be here to get this" she said as she kissed Cyborg lightly on the cheek. Cyborg blushed as he felt her lips pressing against his cold metal skin.

"It doesn't matter how you look Vic, to your friends you'll always be human and that can never be taken away" smiled Raven as she left Cyborg standing alone in his room, covered in the dust of the destroyed wall. Cyborg brushed his hand along the place raven had just kissed and looked down at the picture of his mother and father that was on his bed side table.

"Thanks dad" was all Cyborg as he looked at the picture, he smiled as he patted the dust off of his body and left the room to go and find Beast Boy, he had a burning bridge to mend.

X

X  
X

Ok sorry about the shortness I hope you can forgive me for that. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter (even though it was short, how many times do I have to say sorry for that?) should have the final chapter done soon, I mean I don't Starfire has that bad of a background does she? If anybody knows about her could they please e mail me and tell me all about her…thank you.

Anyhoo remember to stay safe ok

Later days


	4. Some things can't be taken away

SOME THINGS CAN NEVER BE FORGOTTEN

Some things can't be taken away

Beast Boy slammed his door shut, his hands trembled from the fury he was feeling inside of him.

"Stupid Cyborg" he muttered angrily under his breath as he walked towards his bathroom, he just hoped that warm water and shampoo would be enough to wash away the purple dye that was on his skin, he knew it wouldn't be enough to take away his anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turned the water off as he reached for a towel, he was surprised to find one being handed to him.

"Terra what the hell are you doing?" he screamed as he covered himself and looked at her, his eyes had a mild panicked look in them.

"I came to see if you were ok" replied Terra as she turned her head away from the wet changeling, her face was now a bright red. Beast Boy smiled as he took the towel from her and wrapped it around his waist.

""Thanks" he smiled as he grabbed a smaller towel and placed it over his head and walked back into his room, closely followed by the still blushing Terra.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Terra as she watched him dry his hair with the towel, she couldn't really take her eyes of his slightly wet body.

"Fire away" replied Beast Boy as he looked at her, his wet hair hung loosely above his eyes, to Terra he looked even more cute when he was wet.

"Why are you green?" she asked bluntly, she couldn't think of a better way of asking him. Beast Boy wasn't really that surprised at her question, in fact he had often wondered why she hadn't asked him sooner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"I've been green all my life" said Beast Boy as he draped the towel over his shoulder and reached over to a small picture frame on his bed side table, "Both of my parents biologists, really good ones, they took me all over the world with them. This one time when we where in Upper Lamumba, a country in Africa, I came down with a rare tropical disease" he said as he handed her the picture, it was a small one of him in his mothers arms standing next to them was a tall man, his face had a he smile as he held the babies arm.

"You where a really cute baby" smiled Terra as she looked at the green baby in the picture, "But you still haven't told me why your green" she said as she handed the picture back to him, she watched as he kissed it gently before he put it back in it's place.

"I was getting to that" he smiled as he looked at her, he motioned for her to turn her head away was he reached for his underwear and uniform. Terra sighed as she placed her hands over her eyes and turned away from him, she couldn't help but giggle to herself as she heard him struggle to put the lower part of his uniform on.

"Anyway my father in an attempt to save me treated me with an untested machine, luckily for me it worked unfortunately it turned my skin green" he said as Terra turned back around and looked at him, her face was still slightly red from all the blushing she had done.

"I bet your parents where surprised by that" she said as she inched her hand closer to his, "I mean it's not everyday you have a green baby" she smiled as she watched Beast Boy try and suppress his laughter.

"They where now that you mention it" he smiled as he remembered the look on his mothers face the first time she saw his green skin.

"Your lucky" aid Terra as she watched him smile at the memory he was lost in, "Your parents really loved you"

"I know" whispered Beast Boy as he glanced over at the picture, "I really miss them" he thought out loud as he looked away from he picture, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"What happened to them?" asked Terra as she moved closer to him, placing hand on top of his, hoping that it would bring it some sort of comfort.

"A couple of years after my father saved me my mother was attacked by a Black Mamba snake, that was the first time I tapped into my powers" he said as he placed his hand on Terra's, making her smile slightly, "I still don't exactly know how I did it but I saved her, she called me her little Beast Boy" he smiled as he remembered his mother words, little did he know her pet name would stick with him his whole life.

"Four years after the snake incident they where killed in a boating accident, they left me behind because I never liked the water as a boy" he said as he broke down into tears, making Terra warp her arms around his neck and bring him closer to her, "If I had only been there I could have saved them" he cried as he closed his eyes and allowed his tears to fall onto Terra's black t shirt.

"I'm sorry" was all Terra could think of saying, she knew it wouldn't help him but part of her hoped it would.

"What's the point of having super powers if you can't save the people you care about?" he asked as he cried against her shoulder, Terra couldn't answer that question, she knew what it was like to loose a family because of your powers.

"I guess to stop people having the same thing happen to them" said a voice from the door way, making them both break their embrace gently and look to see where the voice came from. They smiled as they saw Cyborg standing in the door way, tears fell gently from his human eye.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Beast Boy as he stood up and looked at his metal friend.

"Long enough man" smiled Cyborg in reply as he walked towards Beast Boy.

"I'll leave you two alone" smiled Terra s she walked out of the room, leaving only Beast boy and Cyborg staring at each other.

"I'm sorry" said Cyborg as he extended his metal hand to Beast Boy, surprising the green shape shifter slightly, "Can we still be friends?" he asked as he looked at his friend.

"When were we never friends" smiled Beast Boy as he shook Cyborg's hand, making Cyborg smile, "I mean us freaks have got to stick together" he said as they left his room, Cyborg's huge arm was draped over his small shoulder.

X  
X  
X  
Well that's it another story finished and I really hoped everyone enjoyed it. Remember to stay safe everyone.

Later days.

PS: Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they all mean a lot to me.


End file.
